Modern Love
by MonstaWolf
Summary: Spyro has a crush on Cynder, but just doesn't know how to express his feelings. He goes to his friends for help, and... read the story to find out! One-Shot. AU.


**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know, the picture is by me. And, I think this is the longest piece I wrote in a single shot. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review for more! **

There she was.

I don't know if anyone else sees her this way, but I like the way her black scales practically absorb the sunlight.

I'm weird like that.

I didn't know her name yet, because I had only seen her walking downtown every once in awhile, and didn't know how to ask. I had a bunch of ideas about what to say, but all of them either seemed lame, or would make me seem creepy. Simply going up to her and saying, "Hi, what's your name." would either make me either seem lame, or creepy, depending on how I said it. All the other thoughts were lame pickup lines such as, "Does your left eye hurt? Because you've been looking right all day." I knew those would never work.

I couldn't stand just being able to catch a glimpse of her every few days anymore; I decided to do something about it.

I knew I could count on my friend Hunter, he had the authority on this kind of stuff. I hoped he would be at his place, because usually he was out doing some kind of job for someone, such as building a shed, or, as his name states, hunting.

I walked up to Hunter's house, trying to remember the special 'Bro emergency' knock we had just in case something. I told him I would never need it, but I guess I was wrong. It took me awhile to remember it, but I was eventually successful. It was two normal knocks, and then you slam the door with your fists once. Well, I guess we hadn't thought it through all the way, because I couldn't pound the door with my fists. Heck, I can't even make fists with my paws; I'm a dragon. So, instead, I tapped the door lightly with my horns twice, and rammed it once, being careful to not hit it so hard the door falls down.

Hunter must've gotten the message, because a few seconds later, the door opened. I was a bit startled at how quickly the cheetah opened the door, and it caused me to jump back. I didn't even find it creepy at the time, though, because I had bigger thoughts on my mind.

"Ah," he began, with a smirk on his face, "So you finally came to ol' hunter with a bro emergency, eh? Heh, I guess I was right all along, isn't that correct?"

I looked down at the ground and mumbled something.

"Okay, okay, I've had my fun, what do ya need?"

I looked back up at him. "Well, you see there's this girl-"

Hunter cut me off. "Don't go any further! I knew this day would come eventually. "What's her name? What is she like?"

"Well, you see, I don't exactly know those things. I just see her walking down the street every once in awhile, and I suddenly feel fuzzy inside. And yes, I know what that is, Hunter. I don't need the love lecture again. I just need help knowing what to do."

"You mean you haven't even tried talking to her yet? Man, you've got no game! You're gonna need some tips from the master. Come into the bro cave if you want any." The 'bro cave' was really just Hunter's basement, with a couch, a TV, and an air hockey table designed for cheetahs. Oh, and it had itchy carpeting. But, hey, I've never even owned a house, because I never saw reason to, since I was always flying everywhere. This seemed like hell to me, it gives me the feeling I'm trapped. But, I got used to it, and now I go there quite often. Still, if I ever did buy a house, it would have to have at least four exits in each room. That's just the way I am.

I followed him down to the basement wondering what possible tips he could give me. He flipped on the TV, and turned the volume down low. He took his usual spot on the couch, and I took mine on the carpet. He always said that I could sit on the couch if I liked, but I always found it a bit too cushiony. The carpet was a sturdy, but soft surface, unlike the couch, which would sink in each time I sat upon it. I don't know how that's comfortable to him. Eh, I guess we'll never really understand each other.

"So, you want tips? Or do you just want to know what to say to her?"

"I want to know what to say."

"Well, say something that'll make you look cool. Maybe..." -he changed his voice to a deep, clear voice- "Hey Sugar, did you do something special today or is that just your normal look?"

He seemed serious, so I tried my best to be serious, too. He then added, "Say something like that. Even if you do look stupid, it'll at least show the girl that you have something for her. Worst result possible is she slaps you and says she's taken, but there's hardly a chance that'll happen. You say she always is walking alone, right?"

I gulped. I completely forgot that there is a possibility that she is taken. If she is taken and whoever's dating her finds out, I'll be blasted to smithereens.

"Spyro...? Are you gonna answer my question? Hello? Anyone in there?"

I must've zoned out while thinking of the possibility that she's taken.

"Oh, uh, yeah, she always is... walking... alone."

"Good, then my plan should work. Good luck tommarrow, buddy, but I don't think you should need it. Get some rest, you don't want to fall asleep halfway through your pickup line. Also, by the way, I'm going to an all-out hunting tournament tommarrow, so I'm not going to be watching you 'perform.'

I let out a soft chuckle and said, "Okay, thanks for the help anyways. See ya, and good luck at the hunting tournament tommarrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Wait, can I crash at your place tonight? I have nowhere to go."

"Sure, If you like sleeping outside."

"Well thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

I actually ended up having a great sleep.

When I woke the next day, I felt well rested. I realized the sun had just started rising, so I must've woke early. I figured Hunter was probably still sleeping, so I decided to leave without thanking his for the 'hospitality.' I liked it when I woke early, it's nice and cool in the morning. At least, I like it during summer. It's quite brutal in the winter, even when I'm inside.

Anyways, today is the day. Today is the day I make a move toward that girl.. It seems easy enough to simply go up to her and say those words. I mean, Hunter does it all the time. He just goes up to someone he likes, says some magic words, and next thing you know he's walking around with one arm resting on her shoulders.

I arrived at the coffee shop where I can usually have a good view of her, and sat in my usual spot. The waiter came over and asked, "What would you like, sir?"

Without looking at him, I replied, "I'll have a donut shop blend coffee, please."

"Okay, it'll be right up." The waiter walked away.

I looked out at the almost-empty streets. At five in the morning, as the giant clock tower clearly read, there were barely anyone on the streets. They usually began populating around six. But that girl usually came around before that.

The waiter brought me my coffee and in exchange I gave him two gold coins. He seemed to realize I was deeply in thought, because he left without saying a word. I sipped at my coffee while admiring the city for what it was. I kept looking at the streets for her, and as the coffee hit me I realized she was walking into the coffee shop through the same entrance that I came through. I tried to play it cool and not stare, but I couldn't keep myself from it. Her posture, her looks, and, dem legs. I shook myself out of my thoughts before the drool could roll off my tongue. Luckily, she seemed to not realize that I was staring. I began sipping my coffee while she found a place to sit. To my surprise, she sat at the table behind me. I heard the waiter come over to her and ask her for her order. I couldn't really hear what she ordered, but I guessed it was some sort of coffee. I kept sipping at my cup, trying to think about what could happen in these next few minutes. I figured I would let the coffee wake her up before I did anything, because that way I could get her real answer, because for all I know she could be grumpy when tired.

I heard the waiter bring her the coffee she ordered, and seconds later I heard her say, "Thanks."

I waited a few more minutes so she could sip at her coffee. I kept sipping at mine, until I realized it was empty. I got up, turned around, and began to walk towards the indoors portion of the building. I passed her, turned around, and took a deep breath. Here we go.

I took a second, and hesitantly tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and said, "Yes?"

I tried my best not to choke on my spit as I said, "H-hey, sugar, did you do something special today or is that just how you normally look, 'cause you're stunning."

She didn't seem to get the meaning behind my actual words. "No," she said, "This is how I normally look." She then turned back to her coffee and took a sip.

I looked down at the ground as I walked back into the building to return the mug that was used for my coffee. I put it in the rack with the other used mugs, and walked out of the building. I began walking down the street, when suddenly, a flash of red flew in front of me. I got into a defensive position, until I realized it was just my friend Flame. I'm gonna put it right out there, he talks too much.

After a second or two, he blurted out, "Dude, that sucked! And you know it, too! Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You know that kind of crap only works on cheetahs, right? It's a completely different when it comes to dragons; you need to impress her if you want her by your side."

A little annoyed, I said, "Hello to you too, Flame. Now, tell me, what do you mean by impress? Do you mean hunting skills, parkour-"

"Parkour? That's perfect, if you're good at it. Because if you mess up, you're done for awhile, most likely."

"What do you mean, 'Done for awhile?'"

"I mean you'll most likely obtain some form of injury, from just a few bad scratches, to a broken bone. But, if done right, you will look awesome and succeed at impressing her."

I thought about how the positivity weighed with the negativity, and said, "I'll do it. Meet me back here tommarrow, so we have time to discuss what's gonna happen, because I know you have to go to work."

The next morning, at 4:30, I met Flame outside the coffee shop. He had bags under his eyes, but seemed determined to stay awake. "So, you have an hour to show me how to do one of your awesome parkour tricks."

He stared out into space for a moment, then said, "Uh, I know one, how about you do a simple vault over one of these tables?"

"What's a vault?"

He let out a sigh. "Here, let me show ya. But first, I need help finding a table that isn't wooden so I don't get splinters."

There ended up being only one plastic table out of all the tables out there.

"So, assuming she doesn't sit at this table, this is the table you're going to vault over. If she does sit here, you'll end up vaulting over the fence that surrounds the outside section of the coffee shop. But, it's only a slim chance. She'll most likely be arriving quite soon, so lets get to work."

We had to start from the bottom, which was eliminating fear factor. That was the hardest part, because once we had it gone, it only took me a couple of tries to use my forelegs to lift my hind legs over the table. Once I got it down, while looking cool at the same time, we sat in wait for the girl to come. We were stupid not to sit at the plastic table; because guess where she sat? You know it.

"Okay," Flame whispered to me, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. But, if you really do want to, you gotta jump over the gate. You gotta act like you're just coming into the coffee shop for the first time today. I don't think she really noticed you being here, since everyone's tired in the morning, including her. So, we'll go around the building over there," -he pointed to a close building- "And act like we just got here. Once we reach this place, you'll vault over the fence while I go through the fence door. I don't want to jump over the fence, just in case my good looks get to her and she takes me instead." I ignored that last comment.

"Yeah, I want to do this."

It took us about five minutes to sneak past that girl and get to the building. We had it all set; I was going to jog over to the shop and vault over the fence, which would hopefully be successful.

"Okay Spyro, don't screw up and hit your head on anything. Today's my day off, and I don't want to spend it taking you to the hospital because you forgot what your name is."

"Don't worry Flame, I got this."

"I hope you do."

With that, Flame and I began running toward the coffee shop. It was a chain-link fence, so I'm pretty sure that girl saw me coming. Flame sprinted past me, so he could stop and watch the glory. The fence ended up coming faster than I thought, but I still managed to not hit it. The world appeared to slow down around me. Here goes nothing.

I grabbed on to the fence with my forepaws, putting one on either side, since dragons couldn't make fists if they tried. I pushed against the ground with my hind legs, and they went higher in the air than the fence. That was what I was trying to do, so that's a good thing. Once my legs were on the other side of the fence, I let go of the fence with my forepaws. The world returned to normal speed again. I ended up landing almost too perfectly. The girl seemed impressed, Flame and the Waiter were clapping, and confetti had begun to rain down.

I had done it! I had impressed her!

Wait a second, where did that confetti come from?

I slowly opened my eyes to find the world spinning around me. It took me a second to realize that there were a few dragons looking down at me. One of the figures waved at me and said, "Spyro, if you can hear me, nod your head or something." Even though it was dizzying, I managed to nod slightly. As my vison focused, I realized that there were only two dragons looking at me. Flame, and guess who.

They moved out of the way as I slowly sat up on my haunches. "What... happened...?" I asked. I had no recollection of why I was suddenly waking up outside a coffee shop.

Flame spoke up. "You tried to vault over the coffee shop fence, but your legs didn't go high enough, causing you to flip and smash your head into the concrete."

I didn't reply, but instead just sat there and thought about how stupid I must've looked.

"After that," Flame continued, "I ended up having to tell Cynder here the whole story, and why you did that in the first place."

I looked over at Cynder, assuming it was her that he was talking about, since she was the only other dragon here, unless you count the waiter, who probably doesn't even know that the event took place yet. "So, you probably think that I'm kind of stupid, huh."

"You know you could have just told me straightforward in the first place, right? And, to answer your question, yup! I do!" With that, she giggled and gave me a little kiss on the forehead. "But don't worry; I like it like that. That way, I can tease you, and you won't have a good comeback!"

I ended up sleeping at her place. As usual, I took a spot on the floor. I told her why I like it on the carpeted floor, and while she said she had a bed made for two and would love to have me sleep in it, I still slept on the floor.

When I woke the next day, I found myself extra warm and comfy than usual. The I realized I had something over me, and my head was resting on something very soft and squishy. And, most of all, the surface my body was on was kind of squishy as well. I looked around to find Cynder wasn't in the room. I eventually realized that Cynder must have picked me up in my sleep and put me in the bed, probably thinking it would be more comfortable for me.

And it was.

**Hey guys!**

**When you write your review, don't just write something like:**

**Dat wuz gud stry bruh tell it again.**

**Please write a review that has your likes and dislikes about the story in it, so I can improve for future stories.**

**But if you're gonna give me story ideas, please make it seperate from your review, aka PM.**

**Sorry if I'm asking for too much, but hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have just enjoyed this story.**

**~MonstaWolf**

**Don't be a salad; be the best cookie you can be!**


End file.
